The Cookbook
by QueQue13
Summary: An impromptu Rizzoli feast helps Jane and Maura realize that they have a deep, natural affinity for each other.  The M rating is mainly for foul language, but not much... we'll see how things go.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just having a little fun with our favorite girls.

**The Cookbook**

_Bzzz, bzzz…_

God not again… I open my sleep filled eyes to glance at the digital clock on my dresser. _Sigh_. That's the second time in the last 5 minutes that my cell phone's buzzed and unfortunately, it's only a little after six in the morning. It's my day off, not that it matters in my line of work, but if it were something job related that was _that_ important, Maura would've gotten a call too… and since Maura's currently burrowed along my side breathing heavily on my shoulder, I'm assuming the annoying caller is my mother.

_Maura… _

It should feel weird somehow, lying in bed so intimately with my best friend… *ahem*, my best _female _friend, but fortunately for me it doesn't feel that way at all.

I don't know how we get ourselves into these positions… we hang out at my place or hers and at about 1am, one of us is usually too tired to drive home and we end up spending the night. I don't have a guestroom, and I refuse to let her sleep on the couch when she stays here, so that's my excuse for us sharing a bed… and although she has a guest room - and a guest house - one of us usually comes up with some lame excuse to share her bed anyway. I just need to be near her right now, and I think something inside of her is telling her she needs to be near me too.

Frankie and I almost died… I was stupid or heroic enough to shoot myself in order to put an end to that fuckers killing spree, but seeing how panicked Maura was when I fell to the ground… I never thought I would ever see her so broken. She was in a frenzy, tears running down her cheeks at a steady pace while her hands pushed down against the rush of blood threatening to spill from my stomach. I could hear her plea for my survival over broken sobs with gods she's never in her life been foolish enough to believe in. I broke both her heart and mine that day, and I promised myself that if I survived all of this, I'd never hurt Maura again as long as I lived and breathed… I vowed to make as many new memories as possible with her in order to protect her from the awful ones I know she remembers so clearly.

_Bzzz, bzzzz…_

_Oh… wow… _The noise from my cell phone must've subconsciously startled Maura because the second it buzzed, her arms clung even tighter to my body and her leg managed to stake claim to it's resting place between my own. _This is so not good… _the placement of her thigh was beginning to make the muscles inside of me pulse, which is a feeling I haven't had the pleasure of experiencing in a very long time.

_Jane, you haven't had sex in forever, your only reacting to Maura because she just happens to be the one in your bed right now… just move a tiny bit and shift her leg over, riiight there…_

_Bzzz, bzzzz…_

_Ok, that's it, I have to answer the phone or else she'll never stop calling. _

"What the hell is it ma?" I whisper gruffly.

"Is that any way to answer your mother? If your grandmother were alive to hear the way you speak to me she'd show up at the precinct and break a wooden spoon right over your ass."

"I'm sorry ma, but it's hard to curb the attitude at 6am when your crazy mother wont leave you the hell alone and let you sleep in on your day off… so tell me mommy dearest, what's so important that it can't wait til later?" Maura snuggles up even closer to me and the feel of her warm breath tickling my neck sends shivers down my spine… I've never been ticklish before, then again, I normally don't have anyone breathing so softly on my neck like this either.

"Well, I'm sorry too, but I wanted to talk to you before you made other plans… your aunt called last night and she's coming over the house later today with your cousins and a few of their friends. Frankie's coming too, and I think he's inviting Vince and Barry… I'm gonna have a barbecue this afternoon for everybody and I need to know when you're coming and if Maura's gonna come with you too… not that I mind, I actually want her here, she's a good influence on you and she saved both of my babies… at the very least I owe her a free dinner every Sunday for the rest of her life."

_Sigh,_ my cousins are such stereotypical douche bags and I'm sure their friends aren't any better. It has been a while since I've seen my aunt, though.

"Don't sigh Janie, need I remind you that your aunt happens to be my sister and your godmother, so out of respect for her and for me you better have your ass here by 3pm. And it wouldn't hurt to slap on a little make up, your cousins are bringing their friends and you never know when you'll meet Mr. Right."

"Ma, I don't need you to set me up, believe me, I'm very happy where I am right now… and I'm sure the guys they're bringing are exactly like them, so don't push the subject or I swear to you, I'll come to the barbecue dressed like a man."

I feel Maura's fingertips move in a lazy pattern along the length of my collarbone… _god, her hands are soft._

"Janie, I just want to know that when your father and I leave this earth, that you have someone that loves you just as much or more than you love them, someone to grow old with, someone who respects and cherishes you… and I wouldn't mind having a couple of grandkids before I croak either, so why not give one of the guys you meet tonight a shot?"

"That's it ma it's settled, I'm wearing a tie to the barbecue… I tried to warn you and if you keep pushing it I'm drawing in a mustache and making everyone call me John."

That's when I heard a sleepy yet strangely coherent ramble…

"_Mmm, you'd look perfect in that fitted pinstripe shirt you wore to work last week with the dark grey tie I saw in the back of your closet. Oh, and the jeans I bought you for your birthday. No boots though, it's too warm outside and your feet are going to generate a profuse amount of perspiration in this heat, so wear those flat Gucci sandals I picked up for you when I went to that conference in Tampa. They'll be stylish yet functional and I know how much you like practicality. I'd forget the mustache, though… and why did you choose the name John? I think Jace would be more pleasing to the ears and much easier for people to remember if you were making the transition from Jane to Jace rather than from Jane to John… it's simple assonance on a smaller scale. Hmm, and that was alliteration."_

"Who is that Janie?"

"It's Maura ma."

"Hmm, Maura's with you… put her on the phone ."

I turned my head towards Maura an whispered softly, "I'm sorry, my mom wants to talk to you."

Maura's eyes sparkled when they opened… "Good morning," she said to me with a smile before grabbing the phone out of my hands. I couldn't help but smile back at her goofily.

"_Good morning Mrs. Rizzoli."_

"_Please, call me Angela or mom sweetheart? I couldn't stand my mother in law and whenever people call me Mrs. Rizzoli it makes me want to vomit.."_

Maura let out a shocked laugh… I'm sure my ma was just being her usual charming self by saying something inappropriately funny.

"_I'll remember that for next time. So what can I help you with, is everything ok?"_

"_We'll get into specifics later, for right now I just wanted to invite you to a barbecue later this afternoon. It's at my house, just family so it's nothing fancy, but we'd really love it if you came."_

"_Are you sure you want me to attend, I wouldn't want to intrude on an intimate family get-together.?_

"_You are family Maura, I see how good you are to my Janie, how much you care for and cherish her… you've changed her in a good way."_

"_I could say the same for myself..."_

"_Like I said, you're family honey, so I expect you at the Rizzoli's at 3pm. And listen, you being in my daughter's bed at 6am just about proves my theory right - trust me a mother always knows - so I hope to see you at every Sunday dinner from now on miss."_

I watch closely as Maura's eyebrows knit in confusion.

"_What do you mean by theory?"_

"_You and my daughter, I see it in the way you look at each other when you think no one else is watching, the way you never left her side at the hospital, the way you're probably lying with her right now. Whether the two of you realize it yet or not, there's a reason why you're snuggling up in bed with my daughter and why she truly doesn't seem to mind. I heard you ramble through the phone as clear as day Maura, so you're either lying right next to her or literally on top of her, and no one gets that close to Janie unless she wants them to."_

Maura's looking up at me, studying my face… I wonder what the hell my mother's saying to her?

"_I think I should clarify the nature of that relationship Mrs. Rizzoli, I mean mom, uh Angela…"_

"_Mom's fine sweetie and you don't need to clarify anything for me, you and Janie will tell me when you're ready to see it for yourselves. At least now I know why she wont date any of the guys I try to set her up with… tell her I'm sorry and I'll stop doing that… and I'm sorry to you for disrespecting you by doing that too. Crap! Frank's calling me, I have to run sweetie, give Jane a kiss for me and tell her I expect to see both of you at three. Bye!"_

Maura flips the cell phone shut and I can see that there's a mixture of shock and amusement displayed across her features before she calmly rests her head against my shoulder once again.

"What did my mother want?"

"She wanted me to give you this…" Maura places a gentle kiss on my cheek which sends a rush of blood back to the parts of my body I thought I gained control over just a few minutes ago. "And she said I should come with you to the barbecue because I'm already part of the family."

"You are.. at least to me."

My comment earns me another languid kiss that's much different from the last. Maura licks her lips and places them fully on a rather sensitive spot on my collarbone. Her lips are partially open, just enough for me to feel the heat and moisture in her mouth… _god, her lips are so soft._

"She also said she's going to stop setting you up with random men that you obviously have no interest in."

"What? How did you get her to do that? You barely said two words over the phone."

"Apparently, she believes we're in the midst of embarking on a more intimate relationship with each other and she apologized to me by saying that she never meant to disrespect me in such a way. I'm actually quite flattered that she apologized to me for something she didn't even do, and I'm even more flattered that she deems me worthy enough to date her daughter… regardless of the fact that I'm obviously lacking the proper anatomy that would provide her with the grandchildren she so desperately craves."

"Oh my god Maur, I'm so sorry, I don't know where she got that idea from… I mean people at work talk about me all the time, they assume one thing without knowing anything at all, but my mother? I sure as hell wasn't expecting that one."

"Jane I don't mind, like I said I'm flattered, really and truly. She said it became apparent to her because of the way we interact with each other, in the way we look at each other. To be honest, I'd probably come to the same conclusion if I called my daughter at 6 in the morning and came to find that she's cuddling in bed with another woman. Its only natural for people to draw their own conclusions when they're given bits and pieces of the truth to work with. Please don't come down on her for this Jane, her comments were innocently made, there wasn't a shred of malicious intent when she spoke to me. If you'd like, we can call her back now or clarify things for her when we see her later today."

"I'll tell her after the barbecue. If I can keep my cousins friends from hitting on me or you because they think that we're together, then I guess this could work to our advantage. My cousins are probably gonna be gawking at you all night. Trust me, you don't want them and their asshole friends badgering you for a date."

"Language Jane."

"So tell me Maur, Do you mind pretending to be my pseudo girlfriend for the day? Why am I even asking, you're using me as a body pillow like you do most nights and mornings… we're as comfortable as two people who aren't _together_ together, can get."

"I don't mind Jane, but you know I can't lie to save my own life."

"It's not lying Maura, it's acting. And it wouldn't be that much different than how we normally act when we're alone… hugs, cuddles, and our usual touchy feely-ness… we'd just be acting that way in a more public setting. I doubt my mother's going to break out the rainbow flags and tell everyone at the party that we're gay together so how about this: we'll act as we normally would, which obviously already leads people to believe we're dating, and leave the rest up to their own imaginations. But, if I need you to help me get rid of some unwanted attention, you have to promise me that you'll come to my rescue… I'll do the same for you."

"Fine, I'll agree to those terms… we need a gesture or signal just in case someone manages to corner us without reinforcements. How about an ear tug?"

"No, that's too much like baseball and kind of out of place… how about a raised eyebrow?

"You raise your eyebrows a bit much honey, it might be confusing for me to decipher whether or not I'm supposed to rescue you or if you're just annoyed at whatever stupid comment someone just made to you. And either way, I'm an acquired taste Jane, I doubt your cousins or their friends are going to have any interest in me once I open my mouth."

_Honestly, if I see someone get even remotely 'familiar' with Maura I'm gonna knock their fucking teeth out._

"Maura, you're gorgeous and my cousins, especially Anthony, are a bunch or horn dogs, trust me, they'll be interested in you."

"Thank you, I think… how about we text each other instead, Jane?"

"That could work, but it could get iffy… let's text and/or use your code: _babe._"

She's laughing, I love her laugh…

"Good, then it's settled… now let's go back to sleep, I need my beauty rest if I'm going to spend the day indirectly lying to your family and quite possibly defending you honor against those unruly marauders you speak of."

Some people think that the queen of the dead can't possibly be funny, but I've grown to love the subtle sense of humor I've helped her cultivate.

"Ok, doc, wake me up if you open your eyes before I do."

"I will. Sweet dreams Jane…"

"You too Maur, you too."

It's 2pm and Jane's out walking Jo Friday as I put the finishing touches on my hair and make up.

Earlier this morning she warned me about her cousins and insisted things might get a little crazy with the Rizzoli clan: "trust me maura, you don't want to wear a dress in this crowd, my cousins are going to act like disgusting pigs if you show them a little leg, and since you're pretending to be my potential girlfriend for the day, I don't want to have to crack any of their skulls for trying to hit on you. If my ma's observations led her to think that we're together, my cousins are most likely going to think we're hittin' it in the bathroom whenever we're not with the rest of the group, and I don't want to add to their fantasies"

'Hittin it'… I didn't know what that term meant exactly and my furrowed brows and confused expression had given that away. Jane quickly said… ", hittin' it means having sex Maura".

For some reason, the thought of Jane and I being intimate in her parents bathroom was slightly arousing. Bathrooms are disgusting cesspools of germs and disease, so that alone makes my stomach coil, but… I find Jane very attractive, and although I told her she wasn't my type, I can't deny the fact that I admire her strength, beauty, charisma, courage… the list of adjectives that in my mind represent Jane positively would easily fill a book as thick as a Stephen King novel.

But I digress… I agreed to the jeans Jane insisted I wear as long as she left the choice of top up to me. I decided on my dark blue/grey jeans that I picked up in London last fall… they're boot cut and fit snugly in all the right places with the hint of spandex allowing for maximum body cling as well as comfort. For the top, I wanted to keep it simple as it was a barbecue after all… I settled on a white ribbed tank (or wife beater, as Jane so affectionately calls them) that I borrowed from Jane ages ago and never returned. It was a bit small for me in the chest area, but if she and I were going to do this right, I wanted her cousins to see that she had a certifiable Betty on her arm.

_Oh my god, what if one of her cousins asks me directly about having a boyfriend, girlfriend, or about seeing Jane in particular for that matter? _

I can't lie, and deflecting those kinds of questions before Jane could come to my rescue was most certainly going to test my improvisational skills. Pretending to be Jane's potential girlfriend, even if just for tonight, was going to be one of the hardest challenges of my life. I can't lie, and I especially can't lie to Jane's immediate family. They've welcomed me in as a daughter and accept me as I am, strange quirks and all, so the last thing I want to do is make them look like fools. And sadly, even though it's not true, I'm secretly hoping that Jane and I can just live in this fantasy and act out all I've thought about since we first woke this morning: Jane and I… _together_.

It's apparent that other people see something more than friendship brewing between Jane and I… neither of us sees it, but it's obviously there. Perhaps if I were on the outside looking in I might come to the same conclusion that Angela herself had come to. Jane and I spend every waking moment together: we work together, we have lunch together, we go out after work together, we spend most nights and weekends at each others homes, we share a bed whenever we spend the night together, and as of late, we normally end up in a tangled mess of limbs when we wake up in the morning… so, as such, I believe I stand corrected… we actually spend every waking _and_ sleeping moment together.

In all honesty, I wouldn't have it any other way because I get to see a side of her that no one else ever gets to see. I see the soft and emotionally vulnerable side, the side that comes to me in the middle of the night because she's had a bad dream… I love that soft side to her, just as much as I love the 'in your face I'll rip your heart out if you cross me' side to her. I cherish every second I spend with Jane… even more so since the shooting. I value the seemingly unbreakable bond that we've forged over these last few years, and I know that without question, if necessary by her standards, she'd gladly lay her life down for the betterment of my own… I love her, I need her and I crave that warm fuzzy feeling that creeps into my belly whenever she's near me.

_Wait, what?_

Ok so there _is_ more going on between us than I realized, or at least there seems to be something more on my part. Do I find her attractive, smart, funny, genuine, sweet and any other word that one would use to describe their ideal? Yes, of course… gender aside, she'd be the one… and as a matter of fact, she may already be.

"C'mon Maur, let's go!"

The sound of Jane's voice reverberates through me, pulling me out of my thoughts abruptly.

"Coming, just putting on my shoes!"

"No heels!"

"What? I already agreed to your ridiculous no dress rule, so yes, I'm wearing my Gucci's. The tannish brown ones with the matching belt and purse. What are you wearing, I thought we could subtly match our outfits."

"Just hurry up Maur, Jo's giving me that pathetic 'take me with you' look and I just want to get on the road already before I cave and drag her to my mother's house."

I stroll out of my bedroom and find Jane trying to avoid making eye contact with Jo Friday.

"I'm here… maybe we should just take her with us?"

I place my jacket on the back of the couch and look up at Jane who's now staring at me blankly.

"Earth to Jane?"

She's still staring…

"Is there something wrong with my outfit?"

Still no answer… she's making me feel insecure now so I glance at myself in the mirror one last time hoping that I wont find anything wrong. My makeup and hair look flawless, the accessories I have on work seamlessly with my outfit and color scheme, and the light jacket I picked up last week makes for a cohesive addition to my final ensemble. The jacket's tan color complimented the beige and browns found in my accessories, the military style collar makes me look a little like a badass and the general cut fits as if it were perfectly tailored to my body. When I saw it in the window, I couldn't deny myself, I just knew I had to have it.

"Jane, say something, please!"

"Sorry, you look beautiful… really Maura, just beautiful… only you could make a tank top and jeans look classy."

I can't help but blush at her statement. She's complimented me before, but she's never stared at me so intensely… the look in her eyes was making my heart flutter, I felt desired, admired, and my most intimate areas felt like they were on fire. She too looked gorgeous and it took everything in my power to hold myself back from pulling her in for a hug or possibly more. Had Jane looked at me that way? Dare I even entertain the idea?

"Thank you Jane. The shoes, belt and purse are all from the same collection… I love these neutral tones, they work well with my hair and eye color, so I just had to buy the set. You look beautiful… and our colors match subtly, how cute."

Jane had on a light brown tank top and a white button down shirt with only a few buttons clasped. The sleeves were rolled up almost to her elbows and as usual, she kept her accessories simple wearing a watch, a pair of sunglasses and a pair of small silver hoop earrings. She had on causal but form fitting jeans and a pair of light brown corduroy thong sandals that exposed her pedicured feet. It's amazing how even when Jane kept things simple, she still managed to look simply ravishing.

_I'm definitely in for a long night._

I grabbed my jacket and turned back to Jane. "Are you ready to go?"

'Um, yeah… I'll drive. Should I leave Jo here or take her back to my place or the party?"

"Whatever you'd like to do is fine… wait Jane, where's your tie?" I have to admit, I was very much looking forward to the seeing her wear a tie. Not only for the jibe at societal norms, but also… I was certain that Jane was going to look incredibly sexy if she added it to her ensemble.

"I must've forgotten to grab it before I left… plus, it's grey so it wouldn't really go with the color scheme we seem to be favoring today. The last thing I want to do is upset my high maintenance girlfriend, she might cut me off and I hear that sex is essential for the mind and body's well being," she said with a smirk.

I try to tap Jane's shoulder with a little force in retaliation for her teasing. Her reflexes are too keen and grabs my hand milliseconds before it reaches it's intended target.

"Now, now sweetie, I don't want to have to tell my mother that you've turned me into a victim of domestic violence, she'd rip your head off if you ever lay a finger on me."

I drop my hands form Jane's grasp roughly.

"Jane! How could you say such a thing? Take it back, take it back right this second!"

"Whoa, Maura I'm sorry, really", she said, studying my face before pulling me in slowly for a hug.

"I was just kidding, don't be mad… please?"

I looked up at her, our faces only inches apart.

"I'm not mad, I just didn't find it funny and I overreacted… I could never strike you and I can't bear having that thought placed in my head. I know you were kidding, I'm sorry too."

"I'll stop teasing you like that."

"If you keep teasing me to my tipping point I'm going to tease you back, and believe me, I'm not a force to be reckoned with either." I tried to believe what I was saying, that I could actually get Jane's brain to 'skip' with words much like she did mine.

"Aww, isn't that cute, you and what army love muffin?"

"Am I sensing a challenge in your tone detective?"

I grab Jane a little roughly by her shirt and inch so close to her lips that our breaths are intermingling. Her breathing's uneven and I notice a slight shiver run up her spine… suffice it to say, I no longer doubt Jane's attraction towards me, I feel it in this moment too. Before I know what's happening, my lips press against the corner of her mouth and linger there wanting to savor every moment. The kiss is obvious enough to cast doubt in it's innocence, yet chaste enough that it would be tactless to call it out as more than friendly. I back away from her and gaze into lust filled eyes that were surely a reflection of my own.

"Trust me babe, you can't even begin to imagine what I'm capable of."

I utter that last sentence with a dazzling smile and turn around heading for the front door. Once I reach the driveway, I notice that Jane still hasn't walked outside to join me. She emerges about thirty seconds later looking strangely energized and locks up using the set of keys I'd given her months ago.

"Ready Jane?"

"Yep."

"Everything ok _babe_? "

I was enjoying the delicious torture I seemed to be causing Jane… I'm not normally a teaser, but this natural banter between Jane and I is out of my control.

"Everything's just fine sweet cheeks", Jane says as she stands next to me, grabbing a handful of my backside to lead me to the car… "sorry for the delay, I had to pick my jaw up off the floor."

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, I'm not sure how many I'll end up writing, but I'm thinking maybe 4 or 5 long chapters will be enough to flesh out the story. Let me know what you think =o)

- J


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for taking the time to read this story, the reviews are much appreciated…I'm so very glad you're enjoying it! I'm open to any thoughts or suggestions on direction, feel free to share those with me. And my apologies for the delay on the update, I assure you this an extra long chapter which took some time to put the finishing touches on, I'll try my best to get the next chapter up sooner… again, thanks for the patience and warm words…. love you, mean it! =o)

-J

**CH ****2**

Only _**I**_could cause us to arrive fashionably late for Jane's family barbecue.

And yes, I've decided it's impossible. I simply **cannot **stop myself from glancing at Jane for the one hundred and fifty seventh time. I'm estimating, of course, but given that I began my vigil sixteen minutes ago and the fact that I'm averaging eight to twelve glances per minute, I'd say that would be an accurate estimate. Thank goodness it wont be much longer before we reach Rizzoli headquarters… after what Jane and I just experienced at the market, you could cut the tension between us with a knife - figuratively speaking of course.

Mere seconds after Jane turned the key in the ignition, I heard the chorus to _Margaritaville_ echo loudly through the speakers. It's not one of my favorites, but it was randomly playing on the radio and the song did make me crave the drink. We were no more than a few hundred feet from my home when I politely insisted we stop at the market to pick up the ingredients for my piña colada margarita's. Jane _not_ so subtly grumbled at the thought of having to make one too many stops, but I knew just the place that would meet all of our needs without having to waste precious time traveling to multiple locations. We needed pineapple rum and juice, coconut rum and cream, triple sec and at least two large pineapples… the market I had in mind offered all of that and more, and fortunately for me we were set to pass it en route to Angela's home.

Getting to the market wasn't the problem, it was the getting out that took much longer than expected. When we arrived, Jane instinctively grabbed a shopping cart and headed for the automatic doors. Once inside, we decided to separate: she went off to the produce section in search of the largest pineapples she could find before picking up the creamed coconut, and I headed towards the liquor grabbing a basket along the way.

"Meet me by the juice aisle when you're done," she said, before kicking her foot off the floor and wheeling away on the shopping cart. She's silly, and I love that about her… I love that even though she didn't want to, she still stopped at the store for me without giving me too much grief, and I'm amazed and in love with the way she made me feel before gliding away toward the produce… she was no more than a few feet away from me and I already missed her terribly.

I gathered myself, directing my attention to the task and hand and started to walk towards the rear of the market. I found the right aisle in just a few minutes, but as luck would have it there was a vast assortment of pineapple rum and liqueur and I found myself staring calculatingly at the bottles. I already had three large bottles in my basket and had yet to decide on these last two.

"Which ones should I choose…", I said to more to myself than anyone else.

"If you're looking for something really smooth, the one with the silver label's my favorite... hi, I'm Jack." He said, holding out his hand.

I'll admit he was attractive… late 20's, good skin, thick dark hair and dark eyes, tall, with a proportionate and physically appealing muscular physique. He seemed a little too young for forever, but otherwise perfectly suitable for the right now. Jack smiled at me, slapping on the charm by showing off his faint dimples… yes, this one was very handsome indeed, but definitely not nearly enough to entice me away from my Jane.

"It's a pleasure, I'm Maura."

"Well Maura, if you're undecided, I say you go with the silver… whether you plan on drinking it straight or mixed, it's still really good, you can barely taste the alcohol which always leads to a fun night."

"Oh, thank you, I'm actually on my way to a barbecue and wanted to dazzle that masses with my piña colada margaritas. Normally a margarita recipe would call for tequila, but I haven't been able to drink anything that strong since…well, it's been a really long time. It's funny you know, Agave, most people haven't the slightest idea that it's capable of producing much more than an intoxicant. It's edible as it is, if the leaves are roasted then eaten, and the fibers left behind can be woven into essential textiles with certain species even providing a natural needle and thread at the very tip of its leaves. The stems can also be dried and used as firewood, and its dried leaves have been used to construct roofing for shelter. Medicinally, it can be used as a salve for it's itch relieving properties, as a diuretic, a tonic, or as an anti-inflammatory."

You wouldn't believe this guy… even after my Google rant, he still appeared adamantly interested in getting to know me. And Jane calls _me_ the cyborg.

"I didn't know all of that, no. Maybe you can tell me a little more over dinner sometime?"

I smiled automatically - not because I ever truly considered going out with him, but because it's not often that I come across a situation where someone new isn't put off by my freakish quirks. I tend to send even the bravest of men running in the other direction once I go off on a tangent.

Jane's the only one that's ever been so tolerant of my eccentricities, the only person in my life who's ever accepted me as I am, the only person that's ever really and truly known just about every side of me and still loves me in return.

_Sigh_, life and relationships would make much more sense to me if it were her at my side, not some random guy that could evidently never compete against Jane.

_Jane_… even though she and I aren't really dating, in that moment I still felt like I'd be betraying her in some way if I took Jack up on his offer. I love Jane, and I don't think I can deny everything I've been feeling any longer… and if there's even the slightest possibility that she and I feel the same way for each other… well, I wouldn't want to do anything that could possibly jeopardize that, and going out with Jack for practical needs would surely make a mess of things. What would be the purpose anyway, my thoughts would most likely be focused on Jane the entire time. Do I find him attractive, of course yes - am I attracted to him, not like I am to Jane, no.

The question then is simple: why bother going out with _**anyone**_ if I know I'll only feel genuinely satisfied with Jane?

"So, how bout it? Are you up to telling me why you know so much about agave?"

His voice snapped me out of my inner monologue.

"There's not much to tell really, I spent some time in Mexico during the end of my undergrad and lived with a local host family. They had a small agave farm on their property, not much was used for profit, but… let's just say I had to learn to adapt to living completely against my norm very quickly."

"Hablas Español?"

"Si… fui a Mexico de voluntaria por tres meses y tenia que aprender el idioma muy rapidamente. No habia otra alternativa, nadie hablaba Ingles en la casa."

(Yes, went to Mexico as a volunteer for three months and had to learn the language fairly quickly. I had no other choice, no one in the house spoke English.)

"So you're both smart and beautiful… I'd really like to learn more about your experiences with agave and your time in Mexico, it sounds interesting… why don't I give you my number and if you feel up to it, we can talk over coffee or dinner sometime?"

Yes, he most certainly wasn't the type to give up easily. I didn't want to be rude, but I certainly wanted him to realize that I didn't intend to take our conversation any further.

"Well I only know of one other use for agave: it's nectar. The core is squeezed and the extract can be used as a sweetener."

A chill ran up my spine before I heard four simple words uttered huskily.

"You forgot one honey…"

It was Jane, and even though it didn't sound much louder than a whisper, I would bet my life that I'd be able to recognize her voice anywhere. I wore a playful smirk when I turned to face her… she appeared annoyed, flustered, and entirely too tense for my liking… teetering on the edge of raging jealousy and possessiveness, perhaps?

"What's that, _babe_?" I asked, as I lowered my basket into the cart before stepping toward her. I wanted to assure her that I had no interest in Jack, so I did the first thing that came to mind - I kissed her, much like I had before we left the house, except this time Jane wasn't left as dumbfounded as she was earlier. I found her smirking back at me, in typical 'Jane' style, with as much playfulness as I was willing to give her in return.

"I said you forgot one. Some people say that agave works as an aphrodisiac…maybe we should test that theory tonight, hmm?" Jane asked me inching ever so closely to my ear.

I felt the moisture build between my legs the moment her lips and tongue said, '_you forgot one honey', _but… in those few seconds with Jane so very close, I was sure my raging libido would get the better of my resolve and drive me to beg her to have her way with me. Yes , I, Dr. Maura Isles, would be more than willing to let this detective ravish her right there on the germ infested floor. I emerged from my daze when I felt her shift her focus, her arm extended out to Jack in greeting while the other rested rather possessively around my hip.

"Hi there, Detective Jane Rizzoli."

"Umm, Jack… hi."

He looked a little put off by Jane's obvious displays of alpha aggression - it seemed as if his ego couldn't stomach the thought of a woman deliberately choosing a female rather than his superior masculine self.

Jane let go of his hand and brushed her fingers down my arm until she reached mine.

"You ready to go Maur? I want to get this shindig over and done with so I can spend the rest of the night worshipping you."

_Yes… that did it. _

My panties were soaked in under three seconds and Jane had barely even touched me - how incredible that the very thought of her _worshipping_ me could make me melt, yes, melt… and I mean that quite literally in fact. It's unlikely that she didn't sense my arousal. Jane's a detective, she reads body language, and being that we were so close to each other it's improbable that she wouldn't notice… she's bound to have felt the irregularity of my heartbeat, I can't possibly prevent my pupils from dilating, and I most certainly could not divert the generous amount of blood that rushed to my already swollen lips, lips that were aching to kiss Jane… a passionate, mind-blowing kiss that would leave me shaken to the core.

"Fuckin' dykes."

Jack's hateful words bit angrily through my day dream.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Jane hissed at Jack in anger.

"I said dyke… It's unnatural you know, the two of you, if you were meant to be together you'd be able to procreate without needing one of _us_ to have a child… I think all you need is a real man to straighten you out."

Two more seconds of Jack's ridiculous ranting, and Jane was going to rip him to pieces.

"When I see a real man I'll let you know, and for the record asshole… you're just a jealous little prick that's acting out because he just realized he's not going home with my lady's number tonight. So do me a favor and go crawl under the rock you came from before I really lose my temper and decide to arrest you for menacing."

"Jane, come on, he's not worth it."

"Oh I'd be worth it sweetheart."

"That's it!", she fumed.

"No Jane, please… don't let him ruin our day."

I managed to stop her before she was able to do something irrational like rip into Jack's throat with a ballpoint pen. I saw a raging fire in her eyes that I'd never seen before - if I would've let her loose, it's probable that she would've been escorted out of the store in handcuffs.

In an effort to relax her, I cradled her face in my hands and looked into her eyes, running my thumbs along her cheeks in a soothing pattern.

"Jane, honey, if you kill him we're going to miss the barbecue, and you'll spend the day buried in paperwork, not to mention that I'd have to spend a couple of hours working on his autopsy… and it's going to take some time to make it look like a suicide or accidental death, I know how you are when you're angry and so full of passion, I can't have you literally ripping his head off … I may be the chief medical examiner, but I'm not a miracle worker honey."

Thank goodness Jack's facial expression indicated that he seemed even more put off by my chosen profession and the fact that if we wanted to, we would certainly know how to dispose of a body… or avert a murder charge.

Jane on the other hand laughed heartily and placed both of her hands over mine, squeezing them lightly before bringing them back down to waist level.

"OK, you're right Maur, he's not worth it, let's get out of here…"

"Wait there's one more thing I have to do before we go." I turned to face Jack and took a deep calming breath before speaking.

"You know something Jack, Jane's the most kind, genuine and loyal person I've ever known, and I'm very proud to call her my partner. It disgusts me to think that there are still people in the world that are filled with such hatred and ignorance, but it also amazes me that she and I were able to find our way to each other in when we could have drowned so easily in a sea of assholes like you."

Jane seemed amused and pleasantly surprised at my use of profanity.

"Love is love Jack, and when a love as pure as ours exists, I can only deduce that it's blessed by some divine authority - an authority that I don't truly believe in, but sometimes see in the way it influences the world around me. Jane has been a blessing for me… I can say with all honesty that I will always feel eternally blessed to have her in my life, and I plan to cherish and protect this gift I've been given, with my own life if I have to… just as she would for me. So please let us live peacefully before I sick Jane and her very large gun on you. I've seen her use it in action and I can assure you, her accuracy is not something to be questioned."

He looked like he had something more to add, but when Jane lifted her shirt just a bit to flash the badge on her waist, he rushed past us and stormed out of the aisle.

"Well that was fun…", Jane said only slightly sarcastically. "And I didn't know you could speak Spanish? It's a little sexy in a book worm kind of way. Yo se un poco tambien, es muy parecido al Italiano… e si dottoressa, io parlo Italiano molto bene."

("I know a bit too, it's very similar to Italian… and yes doctor, I speak Italian very well.")

I didn't know that Jane spoke anything other than English… "I also know French, but I don't know Italian… you'll have to show me a few words later today."

"Will do… but for right now, let's just get out here and way from Jack, just thinking of his smug face is pissing me off."

"As much as it was unpleasant, I did enjoy watching him squirm - thanks to my crazy jealous girlfriend and her big scary gun."

"I was not jealous!"

"So you weren't jealous, but you were crazy?"

"I left myself wide open for that one didn't I?"

"Yes you did… and for the record, you _were_ jealous."

She rolled her eyes at me a sucked at her teeth.

"Come on Jane, not even just a smidgeon?"

It was apparent that she wanted to admit it, but she couldn't bring her lips to catch up with her feelings. A full fledged admission wasn't necessary… I had all the answers I needed when she first chimed in on my conversation with Jack.

"Next time we're out together Maur, I'm never leaving your side."

That made my heart flutter - it was as much of an admission as I was going to get.

"Promise?"

"Yea, I promise. C'mon, let's get out of here before my ma sends out a search party."

Now, forty two minutes later than we intended to arrive, we're finally pulling into Jane's mothers driveway and I can still sense the tension between us. I'm more excited rather than opposed at the prospect of this uneasiness, because I've realized the true cause of our current state of stress and apprehension… Jane and I are experiencing a colossal amount of sexual tension.

Seeing her passionate reactions at the market ignited a fire inside of me, and I yearn to see and feel her passion for me on a more intimate level… actually, I'm more interested in seeing her in the throes of passion, her mouth agape, eyes filled with love and lust, her head thrown back in pleasure.

"God why am I so nervous… I feel like it's prom night all over again and Billy what's his name is about to meet my family. I hope ma doesn't force us to pose for pictures… at least I know she wont sneak a condom into my purse this time."

I giggle and turn to face her.

"Well, I suppose the situation is somewhat similar Jane, but I already know your family, so there's no need to be nervous over a first encounter of sorts. Although I would technically be meeting your family as your love interest for the first time. Either way, our experience today leads me to believe that we're perfectly capable of acting as a couple - it's actually coming quite naturally to me, being with you like this, acting as if we're in a lesbian relationship. It makes me wonder why I even bother dating men who obviously aren't right for me when I feel perfectly content spending my days and nights with you. I don't think I'd ever need anyone else if I had someone like you to come home to every night. I suppose it's lucky for me you're still unattached."

_Did I just say that to Jane… out loud?_

"Maur, I want to ask you something."

_Oh no…_

"Umm... anything Jane, really."

"Did you really mean all of those things you said back there? Like would you really alter the results of an autopsy for me?"

"Under normal circumstances, no. You know I hate the hypothetical, but let's say you were framed for committing a crime that you didn't commit, or if you had to commit a crime in order to protect someone you love, or if it were done self defense but we had no physical evidence to prove your innocence in a court of law…my ethical mind is screaming no, but when it comes to you all thoughts of ethical behavior fly out of the window. So the answer is yes, under circumstances for which I would deem arguably justifiable, I would alter an autopsy in your favor. What can I say detective, when it comes to you my heart rules the realm - I'd do it without as much as a second thought for my career, my untainted criminal record, the consequences wouldn't matter… wow, that's a bit horrible of me to think this way, isn't it?"

"I don't care about the morality of it Maura, I would do the same for you… I'd kill to protect my family, I'd die to protect my family, and you _are_ my family, you know that."

The sincerity of Jane's words sounds prominent in the slight quiver of her voice.

"Umm… I need to ask you something else if that's alright…"

"You seem apprehensive Jane, you know you can ask me anything, I'll answer you as best as I can."

"Ok. So I know you can't lie without going all vasovagel on me, but how is it that you were able to lie to Jack so easily without your body automatically going into freak out mode?"

As Jane would say, the wheels in my head are definitely turning… I need to choose my words carefully, which she'll notice means that whatever it is I'm thinking about is not something I feel comfortable sharing with her. I feel her watching me process and I take one last breath before meeting her gaze and giving her my answer.

"I suppose there's only one answer to that question Jane… it didn't feel like I was actually lying to jack because in a sense, every word I said to him earlier was spoken in truth. You're my best friend, my colleague, my confidant, and as such I do think of you as my partner… I do feel that you're the most kind, genuine and loyal person I've ever known… I do and will forever feel eternally blessed to have you in my life… I am amazed that we were able to find our way to each other in a sea of you know what's…"

"I can't believe you cursed today," Jane says jokingly, "you said it so naturally."

"In my opinion he was acting like one and I felt he needed to know that."

Jane laughs at my attempt at humor, it seems I've gotten her to do that more often these days.

"I did mean every word I said, and more importantly, I do love you, with all of my heart Jane… but I'm sure you already knew that. You value family, love and romance, justice, honor, equality… these are all characteristics one seeks in an ideal mate, and the more I try to find those qualities in a man, the more I realize that it's just impossible. You're one of a kind Jane, and I hope you never change… whomever you choose to share your life with will surely know a lifetime of love and happiness."

"I thought you said I wasn't your type? Were you lying to me when you said that?"

"I didn't lie to you but I will admit that the 'you're not my type' comment wasn't entirely accurate. I was teasing you, I stated things about you that I find somewhat confusing and endearing, and maybe I should've elaborated. I've never dated anyone like you, someone that's challenged me the way you do, that's influenced such positive growth in my life, that's become such a close friend, that's made me feel less abnormal. I don't have a particular physical or personality type per se, as you can see by the variety of men I've dated, but I normally don't date people that exhibit those qualities. I date the ones that are perfect for the moment, but not the long term. It's not that I consciously seek out that type, I simply seem to meet people who fit that profile, which makes it much easier to end things once I see that the connection was really nothing more than physical. So the comment I made about you not being my type… I meant that a) I've never had the experience of dating someone like you, b) I've never seriously dated a woman, and c) I've never dated someone I was already such good friends with. You're not one of my normal prospects Jane… I've never felt closer to another human being, you mean so much more to me than anyone ever has, and probably ever will. It would be different with you because you go against every norm I'm accustom to… it couldn't be based on the physical because we share such a deep emotional connection. And there we were lying in your bed, talking about what kind of women we would like and I remembered you seemed a little put off that night you slept over and I joined you in the guestroom… _'is this your way of telling me your attracted to me?'. _

"What do you mean Maura?"

I may never have another opportunity to tell her that _she_ would be the type of woman I'd date without actually professing my desire to do so.

_It's now or never._

"I told you that you weren't my type because yes, truthfully you aren't like any of my usual prospects, there's never been that much at stake when considering dating someone and also… like I said, you seemed put off when you slept over that night, so how could I tell you that I thought _you_ would be the type of woman I would date if I ever considered dating a woman. Talk about awkward, there we were, lying in _your_ bed this time, and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable… so I teased you and told a partial truth rather than have things feel awkward between us. Trust me, I regret asking the question to begin with."

Jane's hands grip the steering wheel before turning to me, her left eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"So, I _would_ be your type… if you had a type, that is…and what, Dr. Isles, did you mean by you've never _seriously_ dated a woman? No half truths this time, I want to know what you really meant by that."

I was hoping she hadn't caught on to that.

"Ok, I've never told anyone else about this before, but I guess I should tell you… I casually dated a woman off and on during my second year of medical school. She was very pretty, albeit a little arrogant, but there was never a dull moment with her and I never had many friends, so we went out several times that year. I enjoyed the time I spent with her, but we agreed to keep things casual from the start. I didn't sleep with her… to use your terms things never went past second base and although I almost let her steal third, which in a way could also be considered 'going home' for two women, I just wasn't ready to go there with her. The school year ended and she graduated, and we never saw each other again… and that's the extent of my quasi dip into the lesbian pool."

"Jane, Maura, get in here before ma calls the national guard!"

Frankie's interruption saves me from having to share any other details about my bi-curious experience.

"Cmon' Jane… duty calls."

"Frankie, help us with these bags!" I call out as I close the door and head for the trunk while Maura grabs her jacket from the back seat. Frankie lifts both bags and immediately drops them when he feels how heavy they really are.

"Jesus, what the hell did you buy Janie?"

"_She_ wanted to make margaritas, they're her specialty…" I point at Maura who's checking her make up for the third time. "Just bring these inside will you, I need to talk to Maura for a minute. Tell ma we'll be right in, and that it was Maura's fault we're late," I add loud enough so she can hear me.

"Thanks Jane, what a way for me to make a first impression."

With Frankie inside, I walk over to Maura and run my fingers through her hair. _God, she's so beautiful. _Over the last few years I've fallen in love with this woman a little more each day… I can't believe it took me _this_ long to see things so clearly.

"I want to say one more thing before we go in M."

"What is it?"

"I just thought you should know…," I lean in closely until my lips are inches from her own, "_you,_ are **exactly** my type."

Now, it's my turn to leave Maura dumbfounded as I kiss the side of her mouth as innocently as she kissed mine today. I pull away slowly and head into the house leading a speechless Maura by the hand… she wants this, I can feel it.

"Ma, we're here!"

"It's about damn time Jane, what the hell took you song long?"

"Don't blame me, the good doctor here wanted to make margarita's and she insisted we stop to pick up what she needed… we ran into some trouble and it just took a little longer than we anticipated."

I kiss my ma on the cheek and she quickly turns to Maura for a hug.

"What kind of trouble Maura, what happened?"

"A seemingly pleasant young man hit on me at the market and then proceeded to harass your daughter and I with an homophobic rant."

"Oh my god, are you two ok?"

Ma gives her another hug and I can tell Maura's touched by the nurturing gesture.

"Everything's fine ma, it was nothing we couldn't handle."

"Janie, there you are!"

"Zia!"

I wrap my aunt Juliana in a warm hug and look over her shoulder to see Maura smiling back at us.

"Zia, this is Maura, Maura, this is my Aunt, Juliana Ferrante."

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Ferrante, Jane tells me you're one of her favorite aunts."

"Call me Juli sweetie, and I better be her favorite, I buried more secrets for this kid than I care to remember."

"What kind of secrets Jane? And why would you keep anything from me Juls, you're my sister you should've told me if my daughter was getting herself into trouble."

"It was childhood crap ma, nothing major, don't blame zia, I made her promise not to tell you and I agreed that if it were ever something really important, we'd tell you together. She wouldn't go as far as to help me hide a body, or a pregnancy."

"You see Maura, my niece and I have always had an understanding, she could tell me anything, and I promised her I'd never judge her, no matter what. Which is why I'm a little pissed off that you've been hiding your girlfriend all this time, I expected to be one of the first to hear all about the good news… she's gorgeous and deserves to be shown off, so stop being such a chooch Janie and treat this one right."

Great, Maura's laughing at my expense and my aunt's the friggin instigator.

"So ma, I see you've told everybody that Maura and I are together…"

"No not everybody, I only told her that I thought you and Maura might be considering dating each other and that I couldn't be happier because she's such a wonderful girl… my sister can obviously keep her mouth shut, she's kept things from me all these years so she shouldn't have a problem holding this information in."

"Ang enough, I'm your sister, but Janie's my niece, and either way it was a long time ago… if it makes you feel better I'll tell you all about it later tonight."

"Zia!"

"What Jane, you're a big girl, I'm sure your mother can handle knowing that you called me one night at 1am asking if I could pick you up because you smoked so much pot you couldn't remember where you parked your car."

"Jane!"

Both Maura and my mother yell in unison.

"Ok, that's enough… Maura come with me so that I can introduce you to everybody, and yes we'll come back to make the margarita's. Ma, it was a long time ago, I was young and stupid, please get over it… and zia?" I call out sarcastically, "really, thanks."

As I lead Maura to the backyard I can already feel the slight twinge of fear roll through me. I know today's going to be a challenge, but there's no way I'm keeping my jealousy in check if Maura and I are pretending to be together… it's hands off for the boys, and if they dare to overstep their boundaries, someone's bound to lose a penis - that I can guaran-fuckin-tee you.

"Yo, Janie! Who's the hottie?"

Yeah, that's Anthony…

"Hands off Ant, she's spoken for…"

"I didn't know you were dating someone Maura?" God, Frankie always chimes in at the worst of moments, and this time, an air of disappointment is etched in his voice.

_Sorry little brother, it's not gonna happen._

"It's a recent development Frankie." Maura says, hoping he'll leave it at that. I begin the introductions and Frankie turns his attention back to the grill.

"Anthony, this is Maura, Maura, this is my cousin Anthony."

"Maura, that's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman, it's too bad your taken… where is the lucky son of a bitch anyway ?"

"Ant, I told you she's spoken for, show a little respect… I'm gonna grab a beer Maura, you want?"

She nods yes and hesitantly turns back to Anthony.

"So Jane tells me you're a firefighter."

"Yea, seven years now… you know, I'm just gonna cut to the chase… Janie here says you're spoken for, but if you were mine, there's no way in hell I'd let you go to a party without me, a party where there would be good looking guys, booze, lowered inhibitions… I wouldn't want to leave your side for a second… I don't think he knows what he truly has, so I say you forget about being spoken for if he can't be attentive enough to be here."

I look over my shoulder to find Maura subtly blow me a kiss.

_That's one of our signals… I'm gonna kill him._

"I'm quite flattered, but my partner _is _here Anthony."

As I make my way towards her, I can see excitement in her eyes as she watches me strut across the yard. Before I know it, I'm less than a foot away from Maura when she pulls me closer and places a kiss full on my lips. Instinctively, I wrap my arms around her waist being careful to keep the cold bottles away from her back, and just melt into her lips. They're softer than anything I could've ever imagined, and even though it's more brief than I wanted our first kiss to be, the fire I feel inside of me speaks of its importance.

If this is what it takes to get me to accept that I care for Maura much more than a friend, so be it… I'm vowing to with the flow on this one.

"Mmm…", I can't help but murmur as we pull apart. "I told you to show a little respect Anthony, I'm not repeating myself another time. C'mon Maura, I'll go introduce you to everyone else."

We leave Anthony and Frankie's jaws on the floor as I lead Maura near ma's garden where they set up a stereo, the round patio tables and chairs. My cousins sit scattered around the tables with a few faces I don't recognize, one side engrossed in a card game and the others chatting it up on the sidelines.

"Hey boys…" I say to my cousins, interrupting their next bet.

"Janie, you look great!"

"Thanks Pauile, you look good too man, I see the fire department finally got you into shape!" He's the youngest and nicer of the cousins, the only one I don't actually mind seeing.

"Yea, you're a riot Janie… but enough about me, who's the gorgeous one with the sexy eyes holding your hand?"

"Everybody, this is Maura, Maura this is my cousin Paulie, to his right is his brother John who's almost as nice as Paulie, and to his left is his brother Daniel, who's just as annoying as Anthony… and those are old friends from the neighborhood Mark and Richie."

After chorus of _hi Maura's _I hear a female voice ask in surprise, "Maura… Maura Isles?"

Maura turns her attention to the voice and gasps in shock.

"Oh, wow, Alex… this is certainly unexpected."

Alex and Maura share a tight hug that lasts far too long for me. This woman Alex is beautiful, and I mean like celebrity pretty…she looks Spanish, almost like Rosario Dawson with green eyes. Yea, my eyes are sure feeling a little green right now too.

"I'll say, it's been ages since we've seen each other! How's life treating you these days, cause by the looks of it, she seems to be treating you just right."

Alex says with a smile, gesturing her face towards me.

"She's treats me like a queen." Maura says honestly… it makes me so happy that she knows I appreciate her, but it makes me even happier that she's proud to tell her friend about our would be relationship.

"I'm sorry, where are my manner's? Alex, this is my partner Detective Jane Rizzoli, Jane this is Dr. Alejandra, or Alex, Tejada."

"It's nice to meet you Alex… I'm guessing the two of you went to med school together?"

"Yes, we spent some time together during my senior year, I think it was her second year of medical school… we happened to meet one day and decided to hang out a few times after that… we had fun times eh Maura?"

If this were a movie, right now would be the very moment where the audience hears that metaphorical click go off in my head.

Maura had her dip in the lesbian pool her second year of medical school… and if I had to guess, I'd say Alex was definitely Maura's diving partner. Maura feels my body tense up and steps closer to wrap her arm around my waist, encouraging me to do the same.

"Yes, it feels like a lifetime ago. What brings you back to Boston?"

"Medical conference, I'm guest speaking tomorrow and I decided to fly in on Friday so I could spend a few days visiting as seeing the city again. I'm friends with Jessi, she's the blonde over by the stereo… I think she's dating John which is why I'm here right now."

Thank god Alex's phone goes off which puts an end to our conversation, giving me time to ask Maura if my hunch is correct.

"Is this the friend from med school you were telling me about?" I ask Maura when Alex walks away.

"Yes."

I'm pissed, pissed that she's kissed Maura more intensely than I have, touched her more intimately, aroused her physically.

"She's beautiful." I whisper to Maura, my voice marked with jealousy.

"Jane…"

"Maura… she's beautiful… gorgeous even… _this_ girl you had a fling with in college was absolutely beautiful… and she's still beautiful… and the way she said 'we had fun times together' just…"

"Just what Jane?"

"She's beautiful Maura… and I know I have no right, and it's probably going to sound strange to you, but… I'm insanely jealous right now."

Maura buries her face in my neck and kisses it softly.

"Jane… it was a very long time ago, and even so… I don't feel that way about her, it's not the same…"

"What's not the same?"

The pounding in my chest is almost unbearable now.

"It's different, everything's different Jane…", I hear her mumble against my jaw. "I don't think I've ever… it never felt with her the way it feels with you."

_**Hope you guys liked it!**_

_**- J**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Without further ado, here is the third installment to The Cookbook… my apologies for taking so long to update, life gets in the way sometimes and it becomes necessary to re-prioritize, but the chapter is lengthy so I hope that makes up for it, even if just a bit. **

**In this chapter, we get to my reasons for choosing the title for this story… basically I wrote it with a single idea in mind and it just grew from there. **

**I hope you guys enjoy where I've gone with this… there are lots of conversations that take place and J & M have a talk about what's really going on between them… and I may have thrown in a little *fun* for our girls too… what can I say, I thought it was time they got a little frisky. **

**FYI, the next chapter will be the last, but probably just as long as this one… so this is the last chance for any ideas, all are welcome =o)**

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing… I'm surprised and touched at the outpour of positive feedback, I never thought anyone would actually want to read my stories.**

**Love you guys, mean it! **

**- J**

_Previously…_

"_Maura… she's beautiful… gorgeous even… this girl you had a fling with in college was absolutely beautiful… and she's still beautiful… and the way she said 'we had fun times together' just…"_

"_Just what Jane?"_

"_She's beautiful Maura… and I know I have no right, and it's probably going to sound strange to you, but… I'm insanely jealous right now."_

_Maura buries her face in my neck and kisses it softly._

"_Jane… it was a very long time ago, and even so… I don't feel that way about her, it's not the same…"_

"_What's not the same?"_

_The pounding in my chest is almost unbearable now._

"_It's different, everything's different Jane…", I hear her mumble against my jaw. "I don't think I've ever… it never felt with her the way it feels with you."_

**R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I**

"Maura, come inside, I need to talk to you for a minute, it's important!"

Ma's shrill voice breaks up our intimate moment, but I guess it's all the better for me… I'm left speechless with nothing but Maura's confession to occupy my mind and I don't have a clue what to do with this new found information.

_Did she really just say what I think she just said? _

I want to answer Maura, to tell her that I've never felt this way either, but I can't bring myself to do anything but stare. I have that deer in headlights kind of look I sometimes get, and I've been known to suffer from chronic foot in mouth disease, so yeah, ma's bad timing might've just saved me from some major embarrassment.

As she walks away I watch her strut towards the house, shapely hips moving her forward in a perfect rhythm. She looks inconceivably beautiful in that outfit… then again, every time I see her I think _'that's the most beautiful she's ever looked'_, and then the next day comes and there she is, shining even brighter than the day before.

_God, I've got it so bad… _

With Maura just admitting her feelings, she's acknowledging that things between us have been changing … and I want more than anything to tell her the I feel same and give in to her every desire.

I don't know how to explain it… I have never in my life felt this attracted to another woman. Now don't get me wrong, I've found women attractive in the past, but I've never been _attracted to_ a woman, at least not in the way it feels with Maura.

_That's it, tonight, when we go home, we need to sit down and talk about this, us, everything. _

It's a little upsetting that this may have never have happened if not for ma's phone call, but in a way it's far worse for me to feel what I feel for Maura in front of my family and know that this is still just a ploy to mess with my mother for a bit. If ma finds out about what all of this with Maura and I was supposed to be, she just might break a wooden spoon over my ass, just like my Nonna would have.

Nonna would've liked Maura… and Maura would've loved how in your face that little old lady could be. If she were here right now, she'd be asking her the craziest things… she'd start off with the light questions and then she'd ask Maura if I were giving it to her often enough in the bedroom… I can hear her now, "Maura, tell me, is Janie keeping you up at night or is she falling asleep like a cold fish?" Ha! It's true, Nonna would always say, "a cold bed is for the dead, so make sure you pick a winner…" Yeah, Maura would've loved that!

_Note to self: share this with Maura later._

Standing here, I start to wonder: 'how does Maura really feel about all of this'. I mean, she did just say that she's never felt this way before, but she said that about how she's felt with women, right? _It never felt with __**her**__ the way it feels with you… _Could she see herself with me and me only, or is this more of a, "as per my previous experiences with women, you would most certainly rank in the top percentile Jane", kind of thing? I can't have casual sex with Maura… I just couldn't go there with her and go back to a friendship, or not want more of her, and if I can't have more… well, if that's the case I don't even want to think about changing 'the nature of our relationship'.

In my moment of panic, I see Frankie signaling me over to meet him by the grill. He thinks he's a grill master, but char master is definitely more like it. It seems that in this case though, he's about _grill_ me for more information on the Maura situation… _sigh, _let's hope I'm wrong about that.

"Hey Frankie, you cremating burgers again?"

"Very funny… so tell me, you and Maura?"

I guess not. I knew this was coming as soon as Maura kissed me when Ant was acting like a fool, I just didn't think he'd be this blatantly nosey about it.

"Nice segue, and by the way… it's none of your business."

"If you weren't my sister then it would be none of my business, but since you are I think I have every right to ask you about who you're dating. So, when did this start, how did it happen, and when the hell did Maura decide to become a lesbian? Or you for that matter? I thought you guys were into, you know, _guys_."

I'm debating on what I should tell him… should I tell him the truth about ma and her suspicions and how her conversation with Maura got us into this, or should I just go with the flow and keep up the bullshit so he doesn't blow our cover just yet?

He's looking at me expectantly and I can't bring myself to do it… he's not going to accept vague answers, and I really don't want to lie to him. God, he's looking at me with that pathetic, _"I'm your little brother and I deserve to know", _kind of look again.

Fuck, I can't lie to him, not about this…

"Ma called me this morning at like 6am."

"Yea, she called me too…"

"Well, when she called, she started nagging about me maybe hitting it off with someone here at the party, about how I'm getting older and she wants grandkids… so I got annoyed and told her I was wearing a tie today if she didn't cut the shit. Maura made a comment about me wearing a tie, how sexy I'd look and what kind of outfit I should wear with it, and ma heard her clear as day and assumed that we've been sleeping together."

"How did ma hear her, Maura was at your place?"

"No, I crashed by her… we were still sleeping when ma called."

"But she has a guest room…"

"So what Frankie?"

"So why were you sleeping in her bed?"

"Because we're two grown women who wanted to share a bed… besides, nothing happened, not that it's any of your fucking business."

He's starting to get on my nerves and he knows it.

"I'm sorry, Jane, really… go ahead…"

"So when ma heard her, she asked to talk to Maura and started to tell her how she approves of us, that she's had a feeling all along, that we're perfect for each other, all that good stuff… can you believe she even apologized to Maura for setting me up with all those guys? She said she was sorry for disrespecting her by setting me up."

Frankie looks as shocked as I did when I first heard.

"What?"

"Trust me, I know… so they get off the phone, Maur tells me what happened, and we decide to play the part for today to keep ma off my back. I couldn't take another one of ma's disastrous set ups."

"So this is all bullshit?"

I take a deep breath and look at him seriously… I'm about to hit him with the heavy.

"Not really… what I didn't know is that in playing this part with Maura, I'd start feeling so much more for her… and Frankie, I know for a fact that she feels it too."

He's looking at me like he did when we were kids and I told him I didn't have a penis like him and Tommy… with furrowed brows, an open mouth and a scrunched up nose.

"What is it Frankie?"

"It's just weird ok, this is coming out of nowhere, are you even sure about this? Maura seems too girly to be a lesbian."

"But I'm butch enough to pull it off, you ass? That's so fucking stereotypical, I'd expect an ignorant comment like that from Ant, but not you… and either way, I don't think either of us identifies as a lesbian, I can honestly say that I've never really been interested in women until Maura, and as for her, again, it's none of your business, but she's always been more open to it than I ever was. And too girly? Maura cuts up dead people for a living, she might dress girly, but she's got bigger balls than most guys I know, including you."

"Whoa, I didn't mean all of that… listen, it's just… have you and Maura even thought about what all of this could mean? Not just for you, but for all of us. If you and she decide to seriously date, and things don't work out for whatever reason, everything at work turns to shit because of it… Maura's become a big part of all of our lives Jane. And what would that do to ma, her and Maura have gotten really close, right? And if you guys aren't lesbians, you're bi, and if you're bi, does that mean that you're are open to sleeping with guys from time to time? Is Maura gonna totally cut off all dudes and live happily ever after with you, or is she gonna want to bring a guy into the mix on occasion? I know that if you get into this Jane, you're giving your heart to Maura… and you're not gonna want to share her with anyone once she's yours. I just want to know that the both of you have thought this through. Have you asked her about the bi-sexual thing? About having kids, getting married, any of that?"

"Frankie, we haven't had a real conversation about what's going on between us and where it's all going… I'm sure she and I are going to have a major heart to heart tonight, but as of yet, no. What I do know is that Maura loves me, just as much as I love her… and right now, that's all I need to know. If she and I decide to make things more intimate, it's going to be permanent, because I refuse to lose her… and I know in my heart that unless I fuck things up royally, she'll refuse to lose me too."

"Janie, come meet my boy!"

I hear Anthony yell from across the yard and I have to admit the interruption is welcome. When I turn to see who he's talking about, I realize that the guy he's with looks vaguely familiar. Is he a cop? Maybe I've arrested him? I don't know the when, where or how, but I know I've definitely seen him before.

"We'll talk tomorrow Frankie… like I said Maura and I are going with whatever this is right now, so just keep your opinions to yourself until I figure things out with her tonight."

He looks like he has something to add, but I'm not giving him the opportunity. I make my way to my cousin and his friend, trying, and failing, to place where I've seen him before.

"What's up Ant?"

"Jane, this is Patrick, we've been working together at the same firehouse for the last few years. We've saved each others lives too many times to count, he's one of the good guys like me and you."

Anthony might be a prick, but he's damn good firefighter, he gives everything to his job, just like I do.

"Nice to meet you."

I reach out to Patrick and give his hand a quick shake.

"You too Jane."

"You know, this might sound strange, but you look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?"

He smiled shyly at me before laughing softly.

"I think we've run into each other before, but let me grab a beer first, then I'll refresh your memory."

"I'll come with you… Ant, tell Frankie not to burn the burgers again, last time we had a barbecue he ruined half the batch."

Patrick and I walk towards the cooler and grab two cold ones from the ice water.

"Alright Patrick, spill it… I know I've met you before, but I can't remember the where how or why. Did I arrest you or something? Give you a speeding ticket?"

"You didn't arrest me Jane, but you did try to use your cuffs on me."

"What?"

_What the hell is this guy talking about?_

"You were celebrating at some bar after you graduated from the academy, that's where we met. I couldn't have been more than twenty two at the time and I was a lightweight at that age. I was so trashed that night, I remember it being the end of my first three day shift, the vets took all the newbies out to congratulate us on our first week of survival. It was kind of morbid, but cool, you know? I noticed you come in with a huge group, tossing back drinks, having a good time. Later on that night, I was at the bar and you popped up next to me to order another round of drinks. I introduced myself to you, we got to talking, and however many drinks later we were back at your place. I woke up that morning and left… I felt sick to my stomach and awkward as hell, I thought it would be best to leave you my number and head home… I left it on your nightstand."

I remember going to the bar that night, but nope, I don't remember bringing Patrick home with me. I wasn't even aware that I'd ever had a one night stand.

"I'm sorry Patrick, I don't remember that night, I mean I remember the bar, drinking and dancing, but I think I was too fucked up to function with any clarity… and if I didn't remember what happened with you, I sure as shit had no idea you left your number. I know it sounds like bullshit, but I was really trashed, I've actually never been that drunk since, and I probably threw it out thinking it was just a random scrap of paper. When I woke up that morning, I was more sick than I've ever been. I must've been so far gone, man… I hope I didn't embarrass myself too much? And I hope I didn't taint your view on picking up women in bars either."

"From what I remember, we were both pretty sloppy," he says with a laugh, "but don't worry, things didn't get very far, we woke up fully clothed so I guess we never got to that point you know… it's still one of my finer drunk memories, Jane. And this is kind of off topic and it has nothing to do with you other than me slightly getting that vibe from you, but I have been dating men lately… but don't worry, this came long after our drunken encounter."

Patrick doesn't look stereotypically gay, or bisexual I guess… if not for his coming out, I honestly wouldn't have had any idea. And wait, what kind of vibe am I giving off?

"What vibe are you feeling?"

"That you may bat for the other team on the occasion… you're not obviously gay, but to someone more attuned to the subtleties it might be apparent… you'd be considered a strong/hard femme in most circles. That's a compliment by the way, if your put off by the term butch, that is… you could be androgynous if you wanted to be, but you like the long hair and light make up, you just don't need to girl it up… it's a good look for you."

"Well thank you, I guess," I say jokingly.

He's funny… if not for these revelations with Maura, and if not for his apparent attraction towards men, I might have actually hit it off with him. Yeah, ma would've loved it if I met someone I deemed worthwhile at this barbecue… 'I told you so' wouldn't begin to cover it. It is kind of ironic that I'm hitting it off with a gay guy right now though… Maura would love that.

_Maura…_

A future with Maura would mean so much to me… hypothetically speaking, as much as he's cute, rugged but put together - like he takes care of himself in a non-metrosexual kind of way… and yeah, he seems nice, but no… he's just not Maura. And at this point, ma loves her too much to push me to choose some random guy over her.

God, I can hear her now… _'She's gorgeous, and she's a doctor Jane! You're gonna choose a __**firefighter **__over a brilliant doctor? What the hell's the matter with you? I thought I raised a daughter with half a brain!_'

She did… there's no way I'd choose anyone over Maura, doctor or not.

"So are you seeing anyone Jane?"

I don't know how to answer Patrick's question… technically and officially, no, I'm not seeing anyone, but saying no feels too much like a lie.

"Yes, sort of… it's complicated…"

I have to try and find a way to spark a change in topic to, well… anything else.

"So you and my cousin huh, tell me more about what he's like at work, I only know two things: he used to wet the bed and he can be a major an asshole to his family."

**R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I**

**R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I**

_Just keep walking Maura… that's it, one foot in front of the other._

Seriously… where the heck is my filter? Not only am I blatantly telling Jane how I feel, but I'm throwing myself at her physically, in public if I might add, in much the same manner. First the innocent kisses, then the spine tingling kiss in front of her cousin… now I'm devouring her neck while we take center stage at her family get together.

Oh but her skin is so soft… I'm certain that I've never before felt anything so soft against my lips.

With shaky steps I finally reach the back door and take a moment to straighten out my clothing before entering into the kitchen.

"Maura! Come, come… Jules and I want to talk to you for a minute…"

Angela and her sister are sitting at the kitchen table laughing and chatting happily over a glass of wine… but shifting my mindset from professing my feelings for Jane to interacting with the two women before me is proving to be more difficult than I thought it would be. All I can think of is _her _and how strange it feels walking into the kitchen when all of my focus is on the steady throbbing inside of me.

Jane, with only an expression of her emotions, managed to do to me what it's taken most if not all of the men I've been with quite a bit of time. Observing her in this state, so fueled with jealousy and passion… it excited me on a carnal level and that's not a feeling I'm familiar with. And I know that sense of possession and ownership should feel off putting to most, but with Jane it felt… it felt… I don't know how it felt, and those three words are hard for me to say, ever, but there's something frighteningly arousing about her jealous demeanor. I know she doesn't own me, I know she'd never hurt me intentionally or try to control me, but yes, I'd give my everything to her willingly. Maybe Jane stirs up the submissive side to my sexual nature… and who knows, I've always been curious about her handcuffs… maybe I can convince her to try a few things with me… or for me?

"Maura, are you ok?"

Angela's voice snaps me out of my daydream and I can tell she notices the blush slowly rising in my cheeks. I finally shut the door and turn to her with an apologetic look.

"Yes, sorry, I've been lost in thought today."

"It's ok, grab a wine glass and sit with us, you know where they are."

I open the overhead cabinet and grab an empty glass before sitting next to Julianne. With a sense of nostalgia, she flips through the pages of a makeshift book that looks to be at least thirty years old.

"I know how much you like your wine Maura, I made Frankie go to the store earlier to buy this especially for you honey."

Angela's too sweet for words, isn't she? I can't imagine my mother being thoughtful enough to pick up a six pack for Jane before her visit.

"Julie and I were just talking about you and Janie. I just need you to know that I couldn't be happier Maura… and I know that I shouldn't stick my nose where it doesn't belong, and Janie would probably lecture me about this, but whatever, I can't help myself and I don't care to either. Anyway, I see how much you love my baby, I know that I never need to worry about her being taken care of, about you ever hurting her intentionally, or taking her for granted… it's once in a lifetime what the two of you have and I know in my heart that you're the one for her… oh my god, I can't wait for you to have babies!"

Jane and I aren't even officially dating and Angela's already claiming ownership over my ovaries. I feel horrible that this all started as a farce, and as far as I know, I dropped quite the verbal bombshell on Jane just moments ago… even though she felt insanely jealous over Alex, when I spoke of my feelings Jane simply stared back at me and said absolutely nothing in return. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if admitting my feelings to Jane two hours into our fake relationship made this too real for her and causes her to sprint in the other direction?

I normally don't concern myself with what if's, but feeling insecure about where I stand with Jane isn't something I'm used to either.

If this doesn't work out between us, I don't know how we'd be able to mend our relationship and manage to salvage a shred of what we once had… and Jane's poor mother would be crushed if we didn't make it… _sigh_, in this scenario a break up now or in the future would affect more than just the two of us.

"You're scaring the girl Angela… don't mind her Maura, she has empty nest syndrome which is has her feeling obsessed with hearing the pitter patter of little baby feet again."

Thank goodness for Julie's comic relief.

"It's alright. Thank you for thinking so highly of me Angela, initially I expected you to be firmly against Jane dating a woman, but it seems I was incorrect in that assumption… I truly appreciate how accepting you are of this idea."

"To be honest Maura, if it were any other woman sitting in front of me right now, I might be much more inclined to rip into Jane for bringing home a girl… not for being gay or anything like that, I'm much more open minded than most people my age, but it would be because if she's going to start a serious relationship with a woman, it _should_ be you… and believe me, there's no doubt in my mind about that. I mean imagine Janie dating another woman?"

The thought of Jane with another woman easily conjures up the green-eyed monster that lies dormant within.

"Wow! I see it in your face right now, the thought of that's making your blood boil… and really, with the kind of relationship that you and my daughter have, any girl that Jane brings home would go out of their minds because of how close you are. Jane would have to battle with her every day to prove that you and she have zero romantic interest in each other… and Jane told me you don't like to curse Maura, but we both know that saying that you two have zero romantic interest in each other is a load of bullshit."

She's right… and now I see where Jane gets her dirty mouth from.

"You see, you're blushing like a schoolgirl… let me ask you something… do you love my daughter, Maura?"

"Of course Angela, you already know the answer to that question."

"I know, I saw it most clearly when Janie and Frankie were hurt… you wouldn't leave her side."

"I've never felt this strongly for another human being… I _couldn't _leave her side."

Angela takes my hand and squeezes it gently.

"Ok, so let's get down to business Maura... Jules and I were talking and we have something we wanted to share with you. My grandmother started putting this book together many years ago… I think I was only four years old when she added the first few recipes, but I added the English translations much later. Anyway, over the years my nonna filled it with her favorites, and when she passed away, my mother, being the oldest, took over and started adding her own. My mother died when Janie was nineteen… they were very close and out of all the grandkids, she took it the hardest… she grieved almost as badly as Julie and I did. A few years before she died the baton was passed to me, which Jules was pretty upset about since she loves cooking so much."

"Shut up Ang, the only reason why you have that book is because you're the oldest, we all know I'm the better cook."

"Yeah, that's why your kids always beg you to come here for Thanksgiving dinner. Ha! You ruined the turkey one year and we had to scramble to find something to feed to the kids… Maura, that turkey was tougher than leather, I swear it. We ended up having sandwiches for Thanksgiving dinner, sandwiches Maura!"

"That was almost sixteen years ago!"

"That doesn't make it any less true..."

I love the playful banter between these two, it's so wonderful to see families actually interacting like families… I've never had that, not until Jane walked into my life, not until she showed me what being a family and loving someone could really mean.

"So anyway… as I was saying before my sister rudely changed the topic, this book has been passed down from generation to generation, always to the eldest daughter."

I nod in understanding and meet Angela's gaze.

"Right, so Jane's next in line to receive the book?"

"Yes, but I wanted to try something a little different… my Janie already knows almost every recipe in this book by heart, and even though she knows every recipe, I know that she's too busy, or too lazy, to ever take the time to cook for herself. She'll cherish this cookbook for it's sentimental value, but I don't think she'll use it enough to show my grandbabies how to make our gnocchi."

My ears perk up at the word gnocchi… I've traveled to Rome, Venice, Milan, Florence, Naples, and Sicily, and I have never in my life sampled better gnocchi outside of Angela's kitchen. I genuinely look forward to that night of the week, even if there's always some sort of family drama that ensues afterwards… it's so juvenile, but eventually someone in their clan ends up arguing over the last morsel, food and utensils go flying across the table, insults are fired back and forth. Jane warned me of the power of her mother's gnocchi… and yes, I desperately want to share in that power.

"_**The**_ gnocchi recipe's in that book?"

Angela smiles at me and turns to her sister.

"Was I right, or what?", to which Julianne nods in affirmation.

"Maura, in a way this book is our grandmother's legacy… it's the only thing I have left of hers besides the dozen or so old photos our mother kept over the years, and Julie and I divided those between us ages ago. Again, as much as Janie's gonna safeguard this book, she wont put it to good use as my nonna intended. Janie may be next to take the reins, but you and I both know that she isn't gonna add any of her own recipes, and I don't think that she's going to be the one doing most of the cooking when the two of you finally have kids, so…"

I can feel a sense of anxiety creeping through my veins again…

"Angela, Jane and I… these feelings are all very new, we haven't discussed starting a family much less the family dynamics of who plays which part in our relationship, but that's not to say that I presume either of us needs to take on a certain role. Jane just made dinner for us last week… chicken marsala, and it was wonderful."

"Honey, she can cook, but she chooses not to for the most part. I had no idea she still dabbled in the kitchen, I guess she only cooks for you these days?"

Angela looks at her sister with smiling eyes and they simultaneously say 'awwww'… I must admit, the gesture melts my heart instantly.

"It's funny, Jane and I spoke briefly about this topic, and she's already exclusively told me that she'd be 'the guy' in a lesbian relationship… which I thought was stereotypical and somewhat offensive of her to say, I can be butch if I want to be."

They're looking at me like I've grown another head…

"What, do you feel I'm too feminine to be butch?"

I see them both look down at my feet and my eyes quickly dart to that location… darn these strappy three inch sling backs when I'm trying to prove a point.

"My Janie would never _choose_ to wear those shoes… but I don't care about any of that honey, it doesn't matter to me which one of you wants to carry it, I just want a grandbaby before I'm buried six feet underground."

The uneasiness in my stomach settles in once again. If things go well with Jane and I when we converse about which direction our relationship is going, then all will work out in our favor and we may just live happily ever after, but if for some reason things take a turn for the worst… I don't know how I'd ever face Angela again… or how I'd accept not seeing the Rizzoli's as often as I used to.

"I know I want children Angela, and I know Jane wants them too, but… every conversation we've ever had on the subject has always been in relation to us as individuals, or with our future male partners… we've never discussed having children together."

"I know you're saying things are still new for the both of you, but I saw love in Janie's eyes when she first mentioned you at one of our family dinners. She fell for you immediately, she just didn't know it yet… and I saw the same gleam in your eyes the first day she introduced you to the family, do you remember when she pulled the chair out for you?"

Jane had been so chivalrous and accommodating when I attended my first Rizzoli gnocchi night. She later confessed to me that she worried about bringing someone so high society to one of her family 'dysfunctions'. I remember it so clearly… _'Maur, you're boarding schools, yachts and summer homes in the south of France… we're public schools, mass transit and a tent in the back yard… and my family's fucking nuts when they want to be, I was afraid you'd politely excuse yourself before ma even set the table… I was worried, worried of what you'd think of me, or if you'd think any less of me …'_.

In that moment, and for the first time, I saw Jane's vulnerable side…

"I remember that night yes…"

"So do I, you damn near swooned when she pulled out your chair… sooner or later, the two of you are going to have to stop keeping each other at a distance and just dive in head first. It might not be the smartest thing to do, but taking a risk in hopes of living a life filled with love, honesty and passion… it's worth it Maura. I got married to Frank for safety and stability, and in the end, he ended up leaving. But just so you know, I never looked at Frank the way you look at my daughter… and as far as the two of you having kids goes, I don't care which one of you has them, or if you decide to adopt or whatever, it doesn't matter to me, I just want my grandbabies!"

Julie nearly spits out her wine at her sister's humorous desperation… and I'm finding that the more Angela talks about us having children, the easier it is for me to imagine Jane and I with babies of _our_ own. I would obviously be open to adoption, but I'm excited at the thought of having a little Jane running around the house too.

"Anyway, I've been trying to get this out since you came in here, but I keep getting off topic… just so you know, Julie and I spoke about this already and she's more than ok with my decision… like I said before, I've decided to do things a little differently than my mother this time around. You're a wonderful girl, and my Janie's never been happier with anyone else… you're family, and I want you to be the one who passes on our legacy Maura… I want you to have this cookbook."

Julie slides the book over to me and I don't know what to say to her… as I stare down at the pages my lacrimal glands take control and my eyes can barely make out the writing.

"I want you to teach my grandbabies how to make our famous gnocchi, Maura."

With tears in my eyes I look up to meet Angela's and look at her in awe… I can't believe she's willing to share this book with someone other than her daughter. Actually, she'd be sharing it with the woman she thinks is soon to be her lesbian daughter in law, right? My goodness, oddly enough I'm genuinely comfortable with that idea.

Looking down at my hands, I twist the ring on my finger and entertain the thought of Jane and I wearing matching wedding bands.

_What am I doing?_

The what ifs are tainting my perception and I realize instantly how difficult this next conversation is going to be for me… _sigh, _choosing my words carefully is of the utmost importance.

Angela's smiling at me expectantly, her eyes glistening much like mine, and with that I'm finally able to fully comprehend the level of sincerity in her words and grand gesture… she's entrusting me with this book, her daughter, and with her future grandchildren. She's giving us her blessing, and she's welcoming me to the family, officially, with opens arms.

"Angela, I don't know what to say… I'm truly honored and touched, but this is far too precious a gift to give to _me_ of all people… someone of no blood relation, someone that hasn't even married into the family. This book has been passed on from mother to daughter for three generations and I just… I mean, as much as she doesn't offer to cook for me on a regular basis when we're alone, and as much as I'd consider breaking a law to sneak a peek at your gnocchi recipe, Jane deserves to have this book… even if only for posterity's sake. I don't even know if she'd be comfortable with you offering it to me… isn't she expecting to receive it at some point?"

"Maura, I wouldn't have asked this of you if I thought it was the wrong thing to do, or if I thought Janie would be upset or offended if I offered it to you… plus, if you have it, technically she'll have it too, so what would she have to complain about?"

I don't know what to say… both Angela and Julie are looking at me for an answer and I can't find the right words to postpone accepting or declining their offer. I don't want to decline, I'm touched at her suggestion and in a perfect world I'd accept the book without giving this more than a second thought… but accepting it would mean me telling Angela that Jane and I are planning a future, that we want to have children together, that we want forever… and that she can rest assured that her grandmother's legacy will live on in her grandchildren, through me.

If only Jane were here right now… how can I accept this gift without speaking with her first?

"Just give in to her Maura, Angie's used to getting her way…"

Angela smacks her sister playfully on the arm before meeting my gaze once again… I see nothing but love in her eyes. Could this really be happening? Am I about to agree to give Angela as many grandchildren as mine and Jane's uteri can handle?

_Yes, indeed I am… steady breaths Maura._

"I'm honored Angela… and I graciously accept this gift, if you agree to one condition… you have to let me speak with Jane before I leave here with this book tonight. I couldn't bear hurting her feelings and even though she plays the tough guy, I know she's more emotionally sensitive than she lets on. Now… if she's comfortable with all of this, I promise to master these recipes, share them with our children and never cause you to feel regret over this decision Angela."

Before I realize what's happening, Angela's warm arms wrap around me and I feel myself being held tightly in her embrace.

"Thank you Maura, I love you too", she whispers in my ear… I can't help but laugh, Jane does that too, and I've become a fan of their gentle teasing.

I've never experienced this before, my mother isn't as openly and comfortably physical as Jane's… we've never shared the type of bond that most mothers and daughters typically do… honestly, I can't remember the last time my mother told me she loved me, or the last visit we've had that wasn't planned three months in advance in order to fit her schedule.

"Next time we're having gnocchi night at your house, and Janie better help you, it's not a one person job."

"I hope I can do it justice Angela."

"You will honey, you will."

I feel both full of joy and nervous energy as I take all of this in… I need to speak with Jane as soon as I'm done in here.

In my periphery, I see Julianne drinking the last of her wine and reach for the bottle which is now almost empty.

"Enough with the tears and intense conversation Ang, let's get the blender so we can help your daughter in law with her margarita's… we're out of wine and that's not good."

"We have more wine in the fridge you lush, but grab the blender anyway… Maura, could you clear off a little space by the sink please?"

"Of course."

I take my jacket off and place it over the back of my chair before joining Julie by the sink.

"You're in some shape Maura, do you work out a lot?"

"I run a few times a week, but I do yoga for at least thirty minutes everyday. Aerobic exercise combined with the intensity of yoga keeps the heart strong and the body limber. I managed to get Jane to agree to attend one of my yoga classes… secretly, I know she enjoyed the experience, that's why she keeps coming back."

"I think you're wrong about that honey, she keeps coming back cause she knows she gets to see you in a sports bra and pair of tight shorts."

I blush uncontrollably and look out the kitchen window in hopes of finding a distraction. Scanning the yard, I see Jane sitting in close proximity with a handsome stranger by the fire pit. It appears as if they're having quite the conversation… he's whispering in her ear, she's throwing her head back in laughter.

_And did he just slap his hand against her thigh?_

I don't hear Julie speaking to me until she gently grabs my shoulder. She follows my line of sight and flashes a kind smile.

"I wont say that you shouldn't feel a certain way, but I wouldn't storm out there until I had some real evidence… from what Anthony tells me, Patrick's a good boy, he wont push any buttons here tonight."

"Thank you Julie… I think I might tease Jane for a bit before deciding on a course of action."

After grabbing my phone, I start making my way towards the door and tell Angela and her sister I'd be right back.

[ Who's the handsome one on your left? -M ]

[ My cousin's co-worker, turns out I've run into him before… you'd like him. -J ]

[ Somehow I doubt that. -M ]

[ Why? It's not like you to judge someone before meeting them. -J ]

[ From my observations, I believe I'm already capable of forming an opinion on the matter. -M ]

[ From your observations… interesting. So what's your opinion? -J ]

[ Well, I don't appreciate him placing his hands on you. I find him to be too forward and presumptuous. -M ]

[ My my, is the good doctor jealous? -J ]

From my current position, I notice that Patrick has gone to join Anthony and Frankie over by the grill… Jane looks adorable as she checks her phone every two seconds in anticipation of my reply.

[ Jealousy isn't something I've had to contend with often… now I understand how firsthand how you felt when Alex was flirting so openly with me. -M ]

[ You'd never have anything to worry about, I've never been a cheater, it's not in my nature… and Alex, she gives me a bad vibe, remind me to do a background check when we're back at the station, I'll even vouch for you if you want to file a restraining order against her. - J ]

Jane doesn't notice me until I'm sitting on her lap facing her.

"Is that so detective?"

**R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I**

**R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I**

_Maura…_

I instinctively drop the phone between us and wrap my hands around Maura's hips, giving them a light squeeze.

"I missed you, where've you been?"

"With your mom and aunt Julie. Remind me that I need to talk to you about all of that after you answer my question."

"Just tell me now…"

"No, first I want to know, who was that guy? You looked content to remain in his company… and why was he slapping your thigh?"

"So you _are_ jealous?"

"Maybe I am…"

"Maybe my ass."

"Language Jane… and stop deflecting, who is he?"

"Patrick… he's Anthony's friend from work, a firefighter, and it just so happens that he and I sort of hooked up in our early twenties. I don't remember much of it, but I do remember him… he vows that nothing happened, we both fell asleep clothed and more drunk than either of us had ever been. I remember that night, at least the drinking and dancing, and then I remember waking up to the worst hangover of my life. There was no sign that anyone had been in my apartment, so I imagined one of the guys had dropped me off…"

"So you like him?"

I can feel Maura tense in anticipation when she asks me that question.

"He's a nice guy, but he's not the one… and trust me I'm not his type either."

"What do you mean?"

"He's dating guys these days… don't mention it in front of Anthony though, he doesn't know and being that he's a bit of a homophobe, Patrick's worried that things at work would take a turn for the worst."

"Ok… since that matter's settled, I think it's about time I tell you what happened in there with your mother."

"Oh god, what did she do now?"

Maura shifts in my lap and clasps her hands behind my neck, licking her lips before beginning her story… god, she has the most amazing lips. I'm imagining kissing her, full on the lips, tasting every inch of her mouth… and it's taking all of my self control to stop myself from doing just that. My hands grip her hips and gently tug at her so she moves a little closer to me, causing her to gasp when the contact becomes more intimate.

"Yea Janie, give us some hot lesbo action!"

I coax Maura off of my lap and grab the first disposable cup I can find, throwing it at Anthony's head only to miss it by an inch.

"Next time it'll be a beer bottle Ant, and trust me, I wont miss…"

"Come on Jane, I need to talk to you privately anyway and we can't do that out here, could we find somewhere to talk… inside?"

"We'll go to my old bedroom, it's far away from the kitchen and my ma's prying ears."

I lead Maura quickly through the house barely stopping to acknowledge anyone that crosses my path. When we reach the final step, I make a quick left and in my frantic rush I trip over the rug landing face first into a pile of junk in my bedroom.

"Jane! Are you hurt? Let me have a look at you…"

Maura hovers over me in a motherly fashion checking for any signs of injury.

"I'm fine Maura, my ego's a little bruised, but I'm ok."

"You're not fine… I need to clean you up so you look presentable honey, there's blood smeared on your forehead."

"C'mon, I'm sure it's no big deal."

"Jane you have a gash above your eyebrow, let me at least clean it up for you… please?"

I can't say no to Maura, especially not when she's tracing her fingers so softly along my jawline.

"Ok…"

She heads over to the hallway bathroom and I follow a few steps behind her… I can't say it enough, she looks amazing today. I walk into the bathroom and close the door finding Maura rummaging through the medicine cabinet. She places a few rows of toilet paper on the bowl's lid and lines up her tools in 'use' order… yep, she's ready.

Leaning my butt against the sink, I grip the sides with my hands and let Maura get to work. Now face to face, I watch her eyebrows furrow in concentration as she dabs at the scrape on my forehead… god, she's being so gentle with me I can barely feel what she's doing. My eyes move to focus on her lips lingering there for only a second before trailing down her neck… I've never wanted to breathe someone in so badly. Maura's scent is one of a kind, and men smell differently, it's not bad different, just different than women… and I couldn't imagine resting comfortably on someone's five o'clock shadow either, but with Maura….god, her skin would feel like silk against my lips.

Moving further down, my eyes fixate on her breasts and I spontaneously lick my lips. They look perfect in my tank top and she knows it, that's why she chose to wear that shirt today.

"Jane…"

With lust in my eyes I look up into Maura's and see her own desire staring right back at me. She looks down at my lips and I don't find it necessary to wait for another invitation. Switching our positions, I place her arms around my neck and lift Maura so that she's resting her behind on the porcelain sink. Grabbing her thighs, I pull her toward the edge and nestle myself comfortably between her legs before supporting her lower back with my hands.

"That shirt's at least one size too small for you up top… which leads me to believe that you wore that shirt on purpose… just like you made it a point to flash your tits in my face when we worked undercover at Merch."

Maura's breathing heavily and I start to feel the heat radiating from between her thighs… _fuck, I'm so turned on right now. _Tracing my thumb along her mouth, I watch her lips part easily before she takes the bottom one between her teeth… she's so sexy when she bites her bottom lip… and I can tell they're swollen, which she once told me was 'a clear indicator of sexual arousal'.

"Jane, you're making my pubococcygeus muscles spasm…"

"What?"

"You're making me pulse… down there."

"I thought that was just me…", I whisper before crashing my lips onto hers.

Instantly my hands grab Maura's ass and pull her center as close to mine as it can get…for the first time today I wish Maura would've worn something else… a skirt, or a dress, anything but this denim barrier…my tongue reaches out to hers and she welcomes it without hesitation… _fuck, her mouth is so soft and warm. _

She's quite the aggressor with one hand wrapped in my hair, holding my head against hers forcefully refusing to sever this connection… I've never felt more turned on than I am in this moment with Maura's tongue massaging against, under and around my own.

_So intense… _this has never happened before, I've never felt this alive over a kiss… and Maura's doing this thing with her tongue and all I want to do is find a way to safely and permanently attach our lips.

I feel the shift in energy as our kiss grows deeper… Maura moans loudly before finally breaking for air.

"Wow… Jane?"

"Yea babe?"

"I've fantasized about this very scenario…"

"This position, the bathroom or the fact that we're at my mother's house?"

Maura licks her lips before answering.

"All three…"

"And how long ago did you have this fantasy?"

My lips are so close to hers I can feel the excitement seeping out of her with each breath.

"It was very recent… Jane, I need to ask… have you ever fantasized about me?"

I pause for a moment and remember the dream I had only three nights ago.

"Yes… I dreamt of you a few nights ago… we weren't in the bathroom, we were in bed, your bed to be exact…"

"And what were doing?"

Maura's kissing, licking and nipping at my neck… _forget about what we were doing in my dream, she has no idea what she's doing to me right now._

"Tell me Jane, I need to know…"

I swallow loudly and let out a short gasp when Maura sucks at my neck a little roughly.

"You were pinned under me, and I positioned myself at the perfect angle between your legs, just perfect enough to feel _yours_ gliding against my own… with nothing to separate us, our bodies were writhing against each other, kissing deeply and grinding our hips together in a sensual rhythm… ultimately, without the use of our hands or mouths, we came together in what felt like the most intense orgasm of my life, moaning loudly into each others mouths as the haze receded… god, you sounded so beautiful moaning my name Maura…"

"Mmmm… I want to make that a reality Jane…"

Dear god… as Maura's mouth feasts on my neck I feel the wetness between my legs build up to the point of discomfort. I don't have much time to think about my predicament before Maura's lips find mine once again… as our tongues duel for power I pull her even closer to me and massage her breasts with my right hand…

"Oh fuck Jane…"

"Fuck… did you just say fuck?", I say between kisses.

"I did…"

"That was so unexpected and such a turn on by the way…"

"Fuck I'm so wet Jane…"

_Wow…_

Our kisses grow in intensity and with a desperation I've never experienced before. In seconds my shirt's almost completely unbuttoned and Maura's is riding halfway up her chest… all I hear are moans and heavy breathing , and before I know it, my hands are on her belt slowly undoing the buckle and tugging at the strip of leather.

"Wait Jane… we have to stop…"

I barely hear her, but once I feel her hands on mine, my brain finally registers her words.

"Oh my god Maura, I'm sorry…" I back away from Maura and stare at the floor in guilt… I should've stopped immediately.

"No, Jane… come back here." I look into Maura's eyes and see her finger pointing to the space between her legs.

"Come here Jane, please… I didn't want you to move more than two inches away…"

I find my rightful place between her legs and place my hands on her thighs.

"I should've stopped sooner Maur, I'm sorry…"

"It's ok, trust me, I in no way wanted you to stop, but we need to discuss something important before we go any further."

She gives me a quick kiss and it calms me down as soon as I feel her lips on mine.

"So, what is it that you need to tell me?"

Breathing deeply, Maura takes my hands in hers and gives them a quick kiss.

"I had quite the interesting conversation with your mother…"

"You interrupted _this_ to talk about my mother?"

"It's important Jane…"

Maura's scolding look puts me right in my place.

"I'm sorry Maur… what happened with my ma before?"

"Jane… do you remember your mother's recipe book?"

"Yea, she has the book my nonna gave her… I'm sure ma's gonna give it to me sometime in the next few years, I know she wants to give it to me before she dies, and you know how she's always going on and on with the guilt about not getting any younger."

"Well, since you're mother thinks we're together, she's convinced that when we have children, it might be best if _I_ am the one to pass on your great grandmother's legacy. By the way, she's decided I'm hosting gnocchi night next week so you better get there early, I might need your help with the preparations."

It's taking my brain a minute to catch up with my ears… my ma offered her sacred cookbook to Maura… and she wants Maura to teach our babies all of our old family recipes, including the gnocchi… wait a second…

"She said she wants you to teach our babies how to make gnocchi, and you agreed?"

"I told her I needed to talk to you first… does It bother you that she offered it to me?"

"It doesn't bother me it's just…"

"Are you thinking that you want to explore being with me before you can commit to a marriage and having children… and that's why you a little thrown off by this?"

"No, Maur not at all… I'm feeling things I haven't felt before, feelings for you that I never knew existed… I don't doubt the depth of our connection."

"In a sense, I know that Jane… but I also realize that accepting this book would mean more than me just accepting a gift from your mother… it would mean that I'm agreeing to spending the next fifty or sixty years as your wife and other mother to your children. How do you feel about that?"

Butterflies… just butterflies at the thought of Maura barefoot and pregnant.

"I like that…"

"Like what?"

"The thought of you as my wife… having my baby… well, you can't technically have my babies, but you know what I mean."

"Actually Jane, stem cell research has come a long way… scientists have already succeeded in creating a fertilized embryo that has two female biological parents… it wouldn't be much of a challenge for us… with the right connections and the right amount of money, both of which I have, it's feasible for you and I to have a baby that's biologically our own one day."

"Are you for real?"

"I assure you, this is real… I'll show you the articles when we get home tonight."

_Home…? _

Hers or mine…? It's doesn't even matter anymore, home to me is wherever Maura is.

"Wow, children of our own… that would be… miraculous…"

Maura smiles brightly and pulls me closer to her.

"I know that this all started as a farce Jane, but I enjoy being this close to you, kissing you, touching you… I'm excited at the thought of us perhaps building a future together, having a few children running around the house and gnocchi nights of our own. I told your mother I couldn't accept this gift without speaking to you because we hadn't spoken about any of this yet and technically, I still have no idea where you stand…. so the question is, where do you want this to go? I can't have sexual intercourse with you and have things go back to the way they were… actually, I don't think I can go back to the way things were at this point either and we haven't even gone past first base… or is it second?"

I love it when Maura uses baseball analogies.

"I don't want to go backwards either Maur, I want to be with you… more than anything else in this world."

Maura grins and bites her bottom lip once again before kissing my neck.

"I want you to accept ma's cookbook… I'm more than ok with it, I'm actually really moved by the fact that she wants to give it to you. And I know there's plenty more for us to talk about, but until we can speak in private, meaning your place or mine, I don't want to get into any of that here… I just want to kiss you for a few more minutes before the search party comes looking for us, is that ok?"

She laughs in my ear and I can't help but smile at the sound… I want to spend the rest of my life making Maura happy.

"Jane, I want you to promise me one thing before I kiss you…"

"What's that?"

"Promise me that you'll never again ask me for a kiss… you shouldn't have to ask for what's rightfully yours…"

Before I can make a sarcastic retort, Maura's lips find my own and we quickly fall into our rhythm… it feels so natural to kiss Maura like this and I know in my heart that I'll never get tired of doing so. We break apart for just a moment and I wait patiently for Maura to open her eyes.

"What is it Jane?"

"So you're mine…?"

I look at Maura and give her a sly grin while I wait for her reply.

"Yes, all yours Jane… now shut up and kiss me."

Another heated kiss and we're back to groping each other like teenagers… I hope she and I never tire of each other because I couldn't imagine spending another moment without her in my arms, feeling her against my lips… I wonder how we're going to act when the real intimacy starts… _mmm, she's such a good kisser. _If she's such a good kisser she must be so good at… never mind.

Maura and I are panting heavily now, hands grabbing at each other with the same desperation as before… I can't get enough of her, or close enough to her.

_Bang bang bang!_

"Janie, you and Maura better not be having sex in my house! You're not even married yet, so while you're living in sin and as guests in my home you'll abide by my rules, capisce?"

Oh my god, how embarrassing… to hell with it, I may as well have a little fun with her.

"Five more minutes ma, you can't rush a good thing!"

_Crash!_

Yea, there goes her wine glass…

**A/N:**

**Hope you enjoyed it! The next and final chapter will wrap up the party and take us through "the talk" that our girls need to have before finally jumping into bed together. I plan on writing the love scene, but I don't want it to be too in your face and smutty… lol, wish me luck =o)**


End file.
